The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to vertically integrated nanotube and quantum dot light emitting diodes for active matrix display.
Quantum dot light emitting diodes (QD LED, QLED, or QDLED) are considered as a next generation display technology after organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. QDLEDs are a form of light emitting technology and consist of nanoscale crystals that can provide an alternative for applications such as display technology. The structure of a QDLED is very similar to the OLED technology. However, the difference is that the light emitting centers are quantum dots, such as cadmium selenide (CdSe) nanocrystals. A layer of cadmium-selenium quantum dots is sandwiched between layers of electron transporting organic material and hole transporting organic material. An applied electric field causes electrons and holes to move into the quantum dot layer, where they are captured in the quantum dot and recombine, thereby emitting photons.